


Why?

by Petricor75



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petricor75/pseuds/Petricor75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ho visto Xena per intero nel giro di due settimane, mi sono sentita estremamente delusa e tradita dalla fine della storia, insomma, proprio non mi è andata giù, mi è venuta di getto questo oneshot che mi ha aiutato a superare il trauma.<br/>La mia storia è totalmente inventata e non è ispirata a fatti realmente accaduti. La serie TV e i personaggi citati nella storia appartengono ai legittimi proprietari.<br/>Ringrazio GirlWithChakram per avermi fatto venire voglia di vedere questa serie TV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

Fisso l’ultima pagina, appena letta, senza realmente riuscire a dare un senso a tutto il documento che ho ancora tra le mani, tranne che È TUTTO SBAGLIATO!  
Le lettere nere sullo sfondo bianco si sfocano finché tutto non diventa grigio, la mia mascella pende dalla mia testa come se avessi assistito realmente ad una delle tante scene surreali e fantastiche che io stessa ho contribuito a mettere su pellicola negli ultimi sei anni.   
Sono sopraffatta e profondamente confusa, nella grande sala il silenzio si è fatto pesante, come mai, prima d’ora. Ho perso la cognizione del tempo, finalmente alzo gli occhi dal foglio, e non sapendo bene dove posarli, mi guardo in giro, smarrita.  
Indecisa se esserne sollevata o preoccupata, noto le stesse mie espressioni nella maggior parte delle persone che mi siedono attorno. Poi, come a chiedere il suo aiuto, volto il mio sguardo su di lei, che già mi sta guardando, e i suoi occhi mi dicono che il suo stato d’animo non è molto diverso dal mio. Dopo aver indugiato ancora su di me, la sua espressione muta e mi pare quasi di vederla recitare contro il cattivo di turno, si volta verso i due uomini al lato opposto del lungo tavolo.

“Non vorrete fare sul serio!”, esclama in tono incredulo.

R.J. si agita sulla sua poltrona, unisce le mani sul tavolo, incrociando le dita, e lancia un’occhiata al collega che gli siede accanto. E quell’occhiata dice “Te l’avevo detto”.  
Gli altri colleghi intorno, come riscossi da un sonno malato, iniziano anch’essi a guardarsi in giro, ma non osano proferire parola. Rob si protende sul tavolo e fa un profondo respiro, prima di prendere la parola.

“Lucy… ascolta…”

“No! Ascolta tu!…”, sbotta, alzandosi con tanto impeto da far quasi rovesciare la poltrona sulla quale sedeva fino a pochi attimi prima. Torreggia in tutta la sua altezza, con le mani appoggiate sulla superficie liscia e lucida.  
La ragazza accanto a lei sobbalza, adesso ha tutta l’attenzione dei presenti, e dagli sguardi, posso certamente dire che gran parte di noi le è riconoscente.

“…Sei anni a proclamare il potere dell’amore!…”, sventola il plico stropicciato che ancora tiene in mano con evidente disprezzo, furente, verso il marito.

“…Sei anni a crescere questi due personaggi, ad affermare e ribadire come solo nell’amore si possano trovare redenzione, perdono di sé stessi e del prossimo, a dispetto del passato di ognuno…”, il suo tono cresce di volume e tutto ad un tratto mi rendo conto di quanto la sua voce si sia fatta sempre più rauca, nel corso di questi sei anni passati a lavorare con lei.

“…Sei anni a rincorrersi tra vita e morte, crocifissioni, tradimenti, angeli e demoni…”, lancia sprezzante il plico sul tavolo.

“…Di che cosa si è parlato in questi sei anni, allora? Aria fritta? Dove sta la morale? Che alla fine, non c'è redenzione, in questa vita? Che bisogna soffrire e alla fine morire e che non ha senso cambiare? O davvero pensi che la gente che segue lo show lo faccia per le scazzotate e i combattimenti? Senza la potenza del sentimento che unisce Xena e Gabrielle, questo show sarebbe una tra le peggiori tamarrate in circolazione, e lo sai! Adesso capisco il perché di tanta segretezza!”, esplode con affanno. Subito si ricompone, come per riorganizzare le idee. La vedo abbassare gli occhi e inspirare profondamente. Condivido ogni singola virgola di ciò che ha appena detto, e le sono grata per essere riuscita, a differenza mia, a tradurlo in parole.

“Se questo è quello che volete, dovrete farlo senza di me!”, conclude in tono deciso, ma più calmo. E voltando le spalle ai presenti, guadagna l’uscita, prima che qualcuno possa ribattere.

Mi guardo in giro ancora una volta, finché i miei occhi si posano su Rob, intento a giocherellare con una penna, con espressione cupa. Poco dopo si rivolge a me, come a chiedere aiuto. Non posso fare a meno di alzare un sopracciglio nella sua direzione, come a dire “Che cosa ti aspettavi?”

“Ci penso io.”, lo informo, alzandomi. Ma non lo faccio certo per fargli un favore.

 

Entro senza bussare, come ormai è mia abitudine, e prima che riesca ad aprire bocca la sua ira mi investe.

“Non ora! Fuori di qui!”, ma mi volta le spalle e capisco che non pensa che sia io. Chiudo piano la porta. Percependo ancora la mia presenza nella stanza, si volta minacciosa, il suo sguardo si addolcisce all’istante vedendomi.

“Ah, Renee! Scusami, pensavo fosse Rob.”, mi avvicino mentre lei mi volta le spalle e inizia a passeggiare con evidente nervosismo.

“Io non ci posso credere! Davvero, non ci arrivo! Perché?”, esclama con frustrazione. Scuoto la testa come se potesse vedermi, osservando il suo linguaggio del corpo da debita distanza.

“Non posso credere che l’abbia messa sul personale!”, si agita mordicchiandosi l’unghia della mano.

Confusa da quella sua ultima affermazione, mi avvicino, le poso una mano sulla spalla e la obbligo a fermarsi, alzo il viso per guardarla negli occhi, mentre aspetto che si spieghi meglio. Inizialmente mi guarda stupita dalle sue stesse parole, poi sottraendosi alla mia presa, mi volta nuovamente le spalle e si allontana di qualche passo, trovando conforto nel riordinare una scrivania che è già abbastanza in ordine anche senza il suo premuroso intervento.

“Rob e io ci stiamo separando.”, mi informa in tono piatto.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, per assorbire quella notizia, ed essermi accorta che non mi sorprende, se ripenso agli ultimi mesi, la raggiungo nuovamente, e non posso fare a meno di cercare un contatto fisico. La mia mano si posa brevemente sulla sua schiena, mentre la supero e mi piazzo tra lei e la scrivania.

“Mi dispiace Lucy, ma come? Perché?”

Lei sembra non badare alla mia domanda, mi afferra per le spalle e si abbassa, per guardarmi dritta negli occhi.

“Che cos’abbiamo letto nell’ultima ora? Dimmelo tu, perché io non l’ho mica capito!”, mi chiede, quasi nella speranza che io possa darle una spiegazione convincente.

“Qualcosa che non ha assolutamente senso.”, le rispondo in tono calmo, scuotendo il capo. adesso sono io che mi sottraggo alla sua presenza, mi porto le mani al viso, come per riscuotermi ancora una volta dalla confusione che via via è cresciuta d’intensità, leggendo il finale della serie.

“Non può finire così! Andiamo! …Ci siamo rincorse per sei anni tra vita e morte, abbiamo fatto un percorso di crescita interiore mostruoso, siamo arrivate alla conclusione che con l’amore si supera tutto, e che nella vita di ognuno di noi c’è qualcosa che va oltre il bene superiore, che nel tuo caso sono io e nel mio sei tu, e adesso, secondo loro, io ti lascerei andare con un sospiro? Per delle anime che sono già state liberate e che comunque, sono perite a causa di un terribile incidente? Perché tanto la morte non conta nulla e tu sarai sempre accanto a me? Ma che stronzata! E allora, il perdono verso noi stessi a cui finalmente mi sembrava che si era arrivate finalmente a far nostro?”, posso percepirla, mentre mi guarda agitarmi attraverso la stanza, come me, so che si è accorta del fatto che ne parlo in prima persona, ma non ne sembra affatto infastidita, e neanche io, a dire il vero.

“È assurdo!”, concludo voltandomi, per guardarla negli occhi.

“Io non voglio che finisca così.”, aggiungo, sostenendo il suo sguardo di approvazione.

“Che cosa vuoi dire, quando affermi che è personale?”, le chiedo in tono morbido, quasi timorosa di invadere la sua privacy.

Lei mi invita, con un gesto della mano, a sedermi sul sofà, il suo tocco leggero sulle spalle mi guida attraverso la stanza.

“Quando è iniziato questo show, man mano che lavoravamo, mi sono meravigliata di come un uomo potesse essere tanto sensibile, attraverso le sceneggiature ho imparato a conoscerlo e alla fine me ne sono innamorata…”, racconta, come se non ne fossi stata personalmente testimone. Ed io non posso fare a meno di sorridere, ripensando a quei tempi.

“Poi, col tempo, ho cominciato a capire che lui invece si era innamorato di ciò che vedeva dietro all’obiettivo…”, corrugo la fronte, confusa.

“Si aspettava che io guardassi lui come guardo te quando lavoriamo… Ma io non sono così, nella vita reale…”, ho l’impressione che voglia aggiungere altro o correggersi, e me ne rimango in silenzio a guardarla, cercando di cogliere le differenze nel modo in cui mi sta guardando adesso e quello in cui mi guarda quando recitiamo.

“…Io non posso credere che lui abbia perso questa sensibilità, così. È come se con questo finale si vendicasse di quell’amore che brilla nei miei occhi quando Xena guarda Gabrielle, lo negasse a loro, perché lui lo ha creato ed alla fine ne è rimasto escluso.”, mi guardo le mani appoggiate in grembo, con un leggero imbarazzo, perché io, quella differenza, adesso che ci faccio caso, non la vedo, e perché so, da un po’ di tempo, ormai, che quando sono io a guardarla, non c’è differenza, se siamo dietro o davanti all’obiettivo.

“Che cosa ha creato, esattamente, secondo te?”, le chiedo, guardandola intensamente, sfidandola in silenzio a trovare le differenze di cui sta parlando. Lei risponde al mio sguardo con la stessa profondità che mi toglie ogni dubbio.

“Lui ha creato qualcosa, ma la magia ce l’abbiamo messa noi, io e te, insieme, ed io non riesco a guardare nessuno come guardo te, né davanti, né dietro la macchina da presa, adesso dimmi che per te non è lo stesso.”

 

Rientriamo fianco a fianco nella sala riunioni, decise a far valere le ragioni che ci portano a ciò che stiamo per annunciare. Il brusio udibile fin dal corridoio si spegne immediatamente, appena i colleghi ci vedono oltrepassare la grande porta.

Lascio che sia lei a prendere la parola, più che certa che si esprimerà per entrambe.

“Abbiamo la possibilità… il privilegio… di fare una scelta coraggiosa, che farà ricordare questo show non solo come un grande percorso di crescita personale di molti dei personaggi, ma soprattutto come una delle più belle storie d’amore mai raccontate, a dispetto delle incongruenze storiche e mitologiche che ci abbiamo infilato dentro in tutti questi anni, a dispetto della scarsità di locations che avevamo a disposizione… del trucco, degli effetti speciali, devo continuare?”, chiede in tono ironico alternando il suo sguardo tra Rob e R.J.

“…I tempi sono maturi, sappiamo tutti cos’è che ci ha tenuto a galla fino ad ora e continuerebbe a farlo chissà per quanto altro ancora, se solo volessimo, ci abbiamo scherzato e abbiamo indugiato abbastanza, abbiamo sfruttato la fantasia e le aspettative di tutti i fan, per arrivare fin qui. Siamo ancora qui grazie a loro e non possiamo dimenticarcelo…”, continua mentre mi sembra quasi di sentir parlare il suo personaggio e quasi mi chiedo come mai non stia indossando i costumi di scena.

“Possiamo far sì che questo sia ricordato come uno tra i più bei finali di una serie televisiva, rompere finalmente gli indugi e non solo ringraziare un’intera comunità che ci ha sostenuti e ci ha ispirati in questi anni, ma aiutare la società ad aprire gli occhi attraverso l’amore! Possiamo tirare fuori le palle e smetterla di trovare mille scuse perché Xena e Gabrielle accostino le labbra l’una all’altra, tanto per la contentezza dei fans, e possiamo finalmente dimostrare che non c’è nulla di male in un bacio dato di spontanea volontà, tra due anime gemelle che si amano come loro, che le storie non devono finire per forza male, quando ad amarsi sono due persone dello stesso sesso. Possiamo tener fede a tutti i profondi principi che abbiamo sostenuto durante tutti questi anni…”

Si allunga sul tavolo, per afferrare i fogli che poche decine di minuti prima aveva gettato lontano, li guarda con intensità tra le sue mani.

“Possiamo anche decidere di concludere la serie con due morti, in nome dell’amore che le lega, ed essere ricordati per aver prodotto una delle serie col finale più triste che si potesse immaginare… ma se volete essere ricordati per aver inscenato il finale più vigliacco di tutta la storia del cinema…”, fa una pausa, il suo tono di voce si è sempre più intristito, durante il suo lungo monologo.

“…Stai voltando le spalle a tutti i principi profondi per cui questa serie ha riscosso così tanto successo, stai ammutinando la tua stessa creatura, Rob, e se è questo che vuoi, beh trovati un’altra Xena e un’altra Gabrielle, perché Renee ed io ce ne andiamo.”, senza attendere risposta, si volta verso la porta, mi prende la mano e mi trascina via con lei.


End file.
